Modern wireless networks support data traffic on an equal footing with voice traffic. The data capabilities of wireless networks enable a variety of devices including mobile phones, laptop computers, pad and tablet computers, and other consumer electronics devices to access and use data services in a mobile environment. As the use of wireless technology to access data increases, there is a demand for new and useful services to be provided to the users of these wireless devices.